


Till I Get My Way

by zmalikd



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmalikd/pseuds/zmalikd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jesse has a fantasy that he's dying to indulge in. Or the one where Beca rides his face, and Jesse's pretty much in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till I Get My Way

“Are you being serious right now?”

Jesse shrugs, pursing his lips together.

They’re sitting in the middle of his bed, alone. Benji’s gone to one of his afternoon classes and it’s one of those days that Jesse thinks that America’s education system can wait, he’d rather be with Beca right now.

“You want me to sit on you?” She’s giving him that look, the one that makes him feel just a little ridiculous. Her chin is tipped towards her chest, her lips parted just slightly and she’s looking up at him like she really can’t believe what he’s said.

“Not just sit on me. I want you right here,” and he motions to his mouth.

“On your face?”

He nods.

“And you’re not joking?”

“Why would I be?”

She looks around, her cheeks tinting pink. He loves it when she gets flustered. She always wrinkles her nose, her eyes growing ten times bigger than their normal size. It’s cute, he thinks, in one of those innocent ways.

“Look, Bec,” he bites softly at her earlobe, “it’s really no different than how we usually do it.”

“Except I’ll be on your face.”

“Technically, you’re always on my face. You’re just lying down.”

“But, I’m not sitting on you when I’m lying down.”

“Right. But can you imagine how good it’s gonna feel?” He traces a finger down her neck, over her collarbone. “You can ride my hand while I lick you out.”

She shudders, shoves him away then hides behind her hair. She’s laughing softly when he starts to mouth at her neck, leaving faint marks on her skin.

“What do you say?”

She takes a minute to reply, her hair still shielding her face. “I guess we can try it. But close all the curtains, it’s too bright in here.”  
He sighs, kisses her cheek and heads for the window. Shutting the blinds and drawing the black curtain, he turns back towards her and sees her sitting on the edge of his bed, kicking her shoes off.

“If you don’t like it, we can stop.” He crouches down and takes her socks off for her, which wins him a very icy glare.

“I can do that myself.”

“I don’t doubt that,” he nuzzles his face to her chest, “I wanna help, though.”

She sighs loudly, her hands resting on his shoulders. He pushes his face harder against her and kisses her through her shirt. Once her socks are off, Jesse wraps his arms around her waist, his hands crawling up the back of her blouse. He unhooks the clasp on her bra and runs his blunt nails over her skin, smiling when she moans, all but melting into him.

Using his teeth, he grabs onto one of the buttons on her shirt, pulling it free. He does the same for the next two, but by then she’s laughing and poking at him.

“Where’d you learn that?” she asks, pushing him away and unbuttoning the rest of her blouse.

“Believe it or not, all of my techniques are self taught and self perfected.”

She arches an eyebrow. “Did you get it from a movie?”

“Of course I did, who do you think I am?”

“And to think,” she laughs out, “you didn’t have a girlfriend when I met you.”

He rolls his eyes, smiling as he kisses her. Leaning his weight against her, he coaxes her back, laying her down and crawling between her legs. She kisses him hard, teeth coming out to bite at his lips. He thinks about mentioning it, or maybe cracking a joke (“easy there, tiger”), but figures it’s better just to keep his mouth shut.

He fumbles with the front of her jeans, fighting with both the button and the zipper, but as soon as he’s got those out of the way, he pulls them off of her hips easily enough. ** **  
****

“I don’t even know what to do,” she says, softly, moaning as his fingers trace over the front of her panties.

“Don’t worry about that.”

“Well, I kinda have to since I’m the one doing this.”

“Nah, just shh, let it happen.”

She scoffs, asks, “How are you so calm about this?”

“It’s nothing to get worked up about.” And Jesse thinks if he ever had to pinpoint his biggest lie, this would be it. Because yeah, it’s definitely something to get worked up over and not only that, but he can feel his cock straining against the front of his jeans, his boxers already wet with precome.

Reaching for her chest, he groans in frustration as he’s reminded that he didn’t quite finish getting her bra off. It’s hanging loosely against her body, her blouse opened but still wrapped around her arms. And with one quick move, he’s lifting her back off of the bed and works both articles of clothing off of her, throwing them aside. He sits up between her legs, looking down at the expanse of her body. She’s lying in nothing but a pair of black panties that look both harsh and bold against her skin, accenting the curve of her hipbones. Placing his thumbs in the dip of her hips, he holds her to the mattress, reveling in the way her eyes narrow as if daring him to take control.

With his hands keeping her from moving, he grinds his hips down, being careful that the rough fabric of his jeans don’t push against her too hard. He watches her bite into her lip, her eyes slipping shut, and without so much as a warning, his slips his hand between her legs and buries two fingers into her. She bucks up, gasping as he pumps in and out, scissoring apart and curving them just the way she likes it. It’s not long before he feels his fingers brush against the spot that drives her up the wall, the one spot that he can always count on to get her blood pumping.

Sliding his hand down her thigh, he digs his fingers into her skin, moaning when she starts to tremble. With his fingers moving inside of her, he can hear how wet she is. She tightens around him, canting her hips up and allowing him more access. And as he watches her writhe and moan, her hands massaging her chest, he has the sudden urge to pull his cock out and ask her to take him in her mouth. But before he’s able to even open his mouth to ask, she’s moving away from him and climbing off of the bed completely.

He turns to her, “You alright?”

“Aren’t we gonna do this?”

“Do what?”

She raises an eyebrow, amused. “Seriously?” And she pulls her panties down, making his cock give a warning twitch. “How do you wanna do it?”

He looks at her, genuinely confused. That is until she puts a hand on her hip, giving him an impatient glare.

“Oh. _Oh_!”

She sighs, echoes, “Oh.”

“Just...hold on.” He takes his shirt off, throwing it towards the pile of her clothes, and he lies back, his legs dangling over the side of the bed, feet flat on the floor. Moving as close to the wall as he can, but still keeping enough room for her to move freely, he looks to her. “Come here.”

She titters. “I just...?”

“Just come here.”

“Right there?”

He smiles, “Right here, c’mon.”

Crawling on her knees, she moves towards him and when she’s close enough, he grabs onto her thighs, positioning her over him. There’s a knee on either side of his head and if he looks up and past her chest, he’s able to see her face. Or partially, anyway, and she looks nervous.

Rubbing his palms up the back of her thighs, he whispers, “It’s alright.”

“You’re not the one with your junk in someone’s face.”

“Would you relax?” He laughs, “nothing’s going to happen.”

With a deep exhale, she lowers herself. Jesse isn’t sure what’s better: having her play along with his fantasies or just the fact that she’s actually _sitting_ on him. Either way, he flattens his tongue to her clit and starts rubbing slow circles against her. He keeps his eyes shut, trying to focus on the sounds she makes and the sweet taste of her in his mouth. She rocks her hips, just barely, and Jesse isn’t sure if he should put a finger into her yet. He decides to wait, keeping his tongue moving swiftly. Shaking his head back and forth with the flat of his tongue pushed out hard, she starts to grind faster. First she moves in circles, eliciting a soft-spoken, breathy moan that makes the hair on Jesse’s arms stand on end. Then she’s riding him, her hands laying flat against the wall.

He can hear her strained breathing, her tiny gasps when he flicks the tips of his tongue. Keeping his mind clear and his body calm, he opens his eyes, able to see the pleasure that’s working it’s way across her face.

He wants to ask her if she likes it, if she’s having fun fucking his face, but all talking is out of the question. Not to mention he doesn’t think he’d be able to ask without putting his own arousal at risk. He’s too hard, too wet, and the jeans he’s wearing are clinging to him like a second skin. His hands itch to touch, not just himself, but her as well and when her knees slide down the sheet, causing her legs to widen obscenely so, he takes the opportunity and fucks into her with three fingers, pushing up all the way to the third knuckle.

She hitches and squirms, her hips stilling for just a moment. He feels her muscles squeeze against him, then she’s leaning forward, her forehead resting against the wall along with her hands. He turns his head to the right, licking bold stripes over her. Cursing, she moans his name and she sounds so breathless, so fucking wrecked that he can’t help but buck up into nothing. His stomach twists into knots, his chest tightening. He wants to feel her heat on him, wants to thrust into her wetness and come when she comes. He just wants to fuck her and he wants to do it hard.

He keeps his hand motionless, his fingers resting inside of her. His tongue goes to work, though, still licking her out and drenching her. She makes a sound that’s both frustrated and needy, and he _almost_ begins moving his fingers within her, but refuses. He wants to see her fuck him instead. And it really doesn’t take long for her to get the hint. She sighs loudly, pushing her bum out and grinding down on his hand. Picking up speed, she all but slams down on his fingers, making herself cry out his name, her voice low.

Jesse can feel the front of his boxers sticking to him as his cock throbs and leaks, precome soaking through the fabric, and he wonders if it’s at all possible to come without being touched.

Using his free hand, he holds onto her hip firmly, guiding and helping her move. He pushes her down on his fingers, pulls her up again and allows her to set a rhythm. But she’s too shaky, too sensitive now for anything rough, and when he curls his fingers, rubbing against her inside, her legs give out.

He moves fast, catching her before she topples over and really, it’s just pure luck and maybe she senses that. He hears her clearing the headboard, which doubles as a shelf, and then she’s leaning on it, her head tucked between her arms.

“You okay?” he whispers, tightening his grip on her thighs.

She nods and pleads, “Don’t stop.”

And it’s enough to make Jesse’s world come crashing down.

He scoots farther down the bed, lifting her up so that he’s able to move, and when he taps her hip, letting her know she can come back down, his tongue slips into her. The bridge of his nose is pressed to her clit and as he licks further into her, her moans becoming louder and louder, he moves his face from side to side, trying his damndest to massage her the way she likes.

She mumbles something he doesn’t catch, and he’s not exactly in a position to ask her what she said, so he waits, hoping she’ll repeat herself.

He’s in the middle of curling his tongue, pushing deeper in, when she says, through clenched teeth,

“Harder. I need it harder.”

He pulls away from her just enough to talk and challenges, “then c’mon, ride me.”

She lowers herself again, moving cautiously, but as soon as his tongue is back to work, she grinds against him slow and hard. He feels her fingers play against her clit, positioning herself against him in whatever way she wants. Then she’s moving at a pace that he can’t keep up with. He’s not even sure if he’s _supposed_ to keep up with her, so he stays still, his tongue thrusting in and out of her slowly. She moves her hips in circles, her clit rubbing hard against his face, and her moans are echoing through the room, making him wonder if maybe she’s being too loud, but to hell with that, he’s not about to make her quiet down.

Working a hand down his body, Jesse palms himself through his jeans before unbuttoning them and pulling his cock out. He fists himself, his hand gripping hard enough to hurt. His hips start bucking up, his toes curl against the carpet and as he feels his stomach start to burn, Beca moans out, her voice high pitched and weak.

“I’m gonna come.”

Jesse’s ready for her, his jaw going slack. He wants to taste her in his mouth, wants to feel her muscles flex and release, but suddenly she’s gone and he’s being pushed and shoved into a sitting position.

“What are you-”

She’s still leaning over the headboard, her bum pushed out towards him. She looks over her shoulder, her eyes heavy lidded.

She says, “Come on.”

And he’s never heard her voice sound so fucking sexy.

She’s got a hand between her thighs, her hips are still moving, waiting for him to take her. Gripping the base of his cock, he pushes into her, his entire brain going blank. His eyes are screwed so tightly shut that he’s seeing white and his hips are driving forward, hands on her waist, pulling her back to meet each thrust. She goes tense, her body tightening unbearably so. Her head ducks down, her fingers moving frantically on herself.

The tightening in the pit of Jesse’s stomach becomes painful, his legs start to cramp and he doesn’t even have enough time to tell her that he’s close before he’s coming inside of her. He bites into her shoulder, his hips stuttering, body buzzing. He’s still coming when she slams back against him, her back bowing towards the bed. She calls out his name, rocking quickly against him, and he can feel her coming, can feel how her muscles twitch. And it’s almost instantaneous how she collapses down on the bed, her hands tangling into the back of her hair.

Jesse doesn’t mean to thrust towards her when he falls from her heat and he sure as hell doesn’t mean to whine, but it happens and it’s almost embarrassing enough to make him wanna hide under the bed. But then she’s reaching for him and nuzzling into his chest, her breathing going back to normal.

When she gets her voice back, she laughs softly, says, “You’re really good at that.”

“I told you I would be.”

“Did you learn all of this from movies, too?”

He shrugs, kissing her forehead. “More or less.”

She pinches his chest, shoving him away. “You’re so full of it.”

“Yeah, yeah, maybe.” He smiles. “But I don’t think you’ll be complaining any time soon.”

She rolls her eyes, pressing her mouth to his. “If you keep this up, then I’ll never complain again.”

“Seriously? I’ll have to remember that.”

Huffing out a sigh, Beca buries her face into his neck and whimpers softly. Jesse smiles, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her under his chin, and he wonders just when he got to be so damn lucky.


End file.
